The Girl With The Amber Eyes
by JewelledPhoenix
Summary: Genivieve has a dark past that she doesn't enjoy sharing. When she meets a particular demon butler will her life take a turn for the better? Or turn into her own living hell?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My feet pounded on wet grass, moonlight illuminating my way through this dense forest. Branches whipped my face, tore at my clothes and ensnared my long, unruly blue-black hair. A light, not the thin slivery-white glow of the moon, but another light, a deeper and more sinister light started to peek through the trees. The long tendril of a root caught my thin shoe and sent me tumbling down a steep slope that had previously been hidden. Mud coated my arms and I struggled to stand when a white gloved hand appeared before me.

"Do you need assistance, miss?" A cold and quiet voice came through the silence. I looked up into eyes that gleamed crimson. My blood ran cold.

I shot up in bed, dripping with sweat. The dream was gone, but tendrils of it still lurked in my mind. I grasped the sheets, my arms, my hair, it felt so real. I could almost still feel the mud coating my skin, almost could see those piercing red eyes that had burned so deep into my amber ones. _Focus_ _Geneviève, it is Lady Elizabeth's trip today; we can't go and botch things. She may be annoying but I love her. _I groaned, stretched and shakily stood from my bed, sliding my feet into warm slippers. _I can't believe it's the middle of August, it already feels so cold. _Wrapping my nightgown tighter around my small frame I slowly trudged over to my vanity and glanced at the pocket watch I had left there.

The intricate hands showed the time to be earlier than I expected 7:13, I had plenty of time before the first meal of the day. Slowly, lazily, I withdrew a pretty, but simple, dress from my drawers and laid it, still folded, onto my bed. Reaching into the drawer I removed the brush I had received so many years ago, from my mother. There were many knots from my thrashings about last night, but the pain of teasing them out didn't bother me, nothing really seemed to bother me. Carefully I set the brush down, and stood, examining my face in the vanity's mirror.

I had grown so pale, I looked like a ghost. My ravens-wing black hair did nothing to help; it made me look paler still. The delicate veins under my eyes looked like dark hollows. I looked half-dead. The only things alive in my face were my eyes. The warm amber color made me seem younger, less like a corpse, more like a human. I sighed; and withdrew a few small pots from the vanities drawers. A black pencil to outline my eyes, and dark, bloody red lipstick. The same color of those eyes.

My arm jolted with a sudden tremor and a crimson stain spread to my chin. Silently wiping it away I focused on control. _Not again, not now. _I checked the watch again and pushed myself up from the vanity. I shed my nightgown like a bird shedding its old coat of feathers and slipped on the plain black dress with amber embroidery. I didn't bother getting fancy today, I knew Lady Elizabeth would have something special in store for me to wear. A quiet knock on the door heralded a maids head popping in.

"It's time for breakfast, milady," I nodded, dismissing her, and fished out from under my bed some plain flats to wear down.

"Geneviève!" A familiar yell greets me as I enter the parlor. I meet eyes with Lady Elizabeth and tilt my head. "We're going to see Ciel and you're wearing THAT?!" I glance down and really realize how plain I must seem to her.

"I apologize, I expected that you-"laughter erupts from Elizabeth and I stare in confusion, a blush just dusting my cheeks.

"Don't worry, silly, of course I picked something out for you, you are just SO funny looking when you get worried!" I smile and nod, relieved that I hadn't disappointed her, as I feared I might have. "Eat something! You're so skinny, you look like a doll!" Mechanically I sat down across from her at the small table, and nudged a few pieces of fruit and bread onto my plate. As soon as she saw I had food Elizabeth started chattering.

"Oh you are just going to love Ciel, he's so nice and so cute when he dresses up. His servants are really nice, except for his butler, he gives me the creeps, you two would probably get along. Don't you like cats?" I nodded as I pushed around a rather mushy looking apple slice. "Anyway I picked out this-" her chatter faded into the background as I mulled over my nightmare. The red eyes that still felt like they were glaring into me, that light just a few feet away, the moon that had seemed far too large and the wrong color that hung in the sky. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Elizabeth stood. "Come on, let's get you all dressed up."

"Isn't it gorgeous?!" Elizabeth had pulled out a full-length gown out of her closet and was holding it up to me. I smiled and nodded, taking it off of its hanger and twirling it around me.

"It's beautiful, Elizabeth, thank you,"

"Lizzie, call me Lizzie, I hate it when people call me by my full name." She grasped a familiar pink dress and set it on her bed. In a flash of remembrance she also snatched from various racks and shelves and drawers accessory after accessory. "Avah!" her little voice screeched and almost immediately the door opened, it was the same girl from this morning. "Help her with her clothing, you know how awful big sis is with zippers and straps." Avah nodded and picked up the mountain of stuff seemingly effortlessly and led me to my room.

I quickly shed the plain dress and let Avah slip on a corset, layer upon layer of petticoat, stocking, garters, and finally, the dress. It really was a thing of beauty, shimmering black satin with red trim and little pears all along the neck. Alternating red and black lace ruffled around the seams, it was like somebody had seen my dream and made me dress accordingly. A simple black and red lace choker adorned my neck and a onyx and ruby ring went on my finger. My hair was left down, covering most of my forehead and the tips of my hair grazing my waist. When I gazed into the mirror I didn't see the thin and sickly-looking adopted big sister, I saw only a mysterious, and enticing, woman.

Lizzie barged in, in the pink dress with frills, bows, lace all in a very vibrant shade of pink. She squealed with happiness when she saw me and whispered,

"See, I promised I wouldn't just make you 'cute', do you trust me now, big sis?" I smiled down into her small face.

"Yes, Lizzie, thank you for this." She beamed and took my hand.

"We mustn't be late!"

The carriage rattled on the Phantomhive Manor driveway, bits of stone and puffs of dust shot past my window. We turned and suddenly the manor was in sight, and it was a resplendent thing to behold. It looked old, refined and historic, even though it had only been built a few years ago. _We cling to the past so desperately. Building a new house, only to have it be the replica of an old one. _

"Isn't it pretty?" Lizzie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It's beautiful." I nodded and stared as the carriage slowed to a stop. The door opened and Lizzie rushed out, her little legs carrying her faster than I thought possible. I stood slowly with a groan and made my way down the steps, careful not to trip in the high-heeled boots Elizabeth had insisted I wear. My foot caught on the last step but an arm stopped me from tumbling face-first to the ground.

The thin arm was garbed in black, and led down to a long hand covered by a white glove.

"Do you need assistance, miss?" The silvery voice from my dream asked, as cold and quiet as the hissing of a deadly snake. I looked up into the face of a **very** attractive man, a very attractive man with red eyes. He watched me coolly, and I nodded.

"I would appreciate some help, I have a bad ankle and these shoes don't exactly aid my situation." He smiled slightly and extended an arm for me to take. Gratefully, I leaned into him, and we slowly walked up the steps to the manor. I tottered in my high shoes but the man held me firmly, making sure I didn't fall.

We approached the door slowly, but he seemed to have no hurry. He easily bore my weight, opened the door, and helped me over the threshold.

"Thank you for your kindness, monsieur." He bowed lightly, and took position to my right, next to the door frame. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him. He was the one from my dream, the voice, the glove, the eyes. Why had I seen him there if I had never seen him before? He was pale, so very pale, his skin was almost gray. His unnaturally pale face was framed with black hair, shorter in the back and curving in around his thin face. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. But those eyes. Those eyes pierced down into my soul and I swear that I had seen those eyes before. Years before. That crimson was unforgettable, the crimson that his eyes are, the crimson that had stained my hands and spread across the floor so many years ago. His eyes flicked to mine and I immediately looked away. I heard him shift closer, his breath tickling my ear.

"It's rude to stare, you know. Am I really so fascinating?" A blush stained my cheeks and I looked towards Lizzie, who was standing chattering at a boy who looked around twelve or thirteen. When I looked back and saw that the man was still staring I stuttered out an answer.

"Your eyes. I think I've seen them before." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. I'd never tell him how attractive I found him. He frowned a bit and narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting. I think it's time we were introduced. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive's butler." His eyes glittered with interest as he stared, examining my every feature.

"It is very good to meet you monsieur Michaelis, my name is Geneviève Eddowes." Sebastian's mouth curled into a small smirk.

"French, are you?" I nodded and his smirk grew. "Vous etes d'une rare beaute mademoiselle Eddowes." I blushed a deep crimson as he continued to talk. "Are you Lady Elizabeth's tutor or…"

"Sister, adopted sister. I started living with her only a few months ago." He nodded with a small smile.

"and you came to live with her because…" I glared at him and hissed,

"I don't speak of such matters with strangers." Lizzie and Ciel were still talking, Lizzie looked happier than I'd ever seen her. I wobbled toward her as quickly as my bad leg would let me, trying not to trip. I managed up the small staircase and leaned on the banister a few feet to the right of Lizzie. She spun, her words still going and smiled.

"Sis! Ciel, this is my sister, Geneviève." He bowed and smiled a smile that looked almost painful to him. "I have heard much about you, Geneviève. Do tell, how did you come to live with Lady Elizabeth?" This time I held the emotions inside, I didn't snap at him. I gave him the smallest slice of the truth that I could.

"My mother passed away." He raised his eyebrow, as if he could sense the fact that I was not being forthcoming but Lizzie, good and kind Lizzie, stopped him from asking anything more.

"Cieeeell!" He turned to look at her, his face a mixture of bemusement and annoyance. "Can we play chess? I'm getting better at it!" He nodded and started to lead her away before he stopped.

"Sebastian." I turned a bit to see him but nearly collided with the butler's chest. _How did he get so close without me noticing? _"Accompany Geneviève around the manner, will you? I think Mey-Rin and Bard will be fine for a few hours." He then led Lizzie up the stairs and closed the door, leaving me alone with the butler with the red eyes.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to see, my lady?" I was, again, leaning on Sebastian as he led me down a seemingly endless corridor. "Is there a garden?" He nodded. "Are there roses?" He nodded again, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. "Please take me there, and to a bench, if possible, I don't want to burden you."

"You are not a burden. I rather enjoy this, actually. It's been a long time since I've walked with anyone like this. I don't mind helping you around, whenever you need me, just call. I'll be there before you even need to blink." I chuckled at this. "Have I said something to amuse you?" I shook my head.

"You just remind me of somebody I used to know." The click…click…click of our shoes on the carpet was the only sound for a few minutes. I admired the lavish paintings and decorations that adorned the hallway. Countless doors of a dark wood stood to the left. Tall arching windows let the light in and showed the broad paths of the manicured garden. We reached the door that led outside and he opened it, a breeze blew in. I stepped outside on my own, rocking a little, but inhaling the clean perfume of the flowers and feeling the sun warm my skin gave me strength. A gloved hand took mine and Sebastian led me down one of the thin paths to a bench that overlooked beds of roses. Silver roses, white roses, red roses. He settled down beside me, his leg just brushing mine.

"Is there anything else you desire, Geneviève?" I continued to look out at the roses, the red ones, the crimson ones, the bloody ones. _Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood soaking into the floorboards, blood on my shirt, on my skirt. The blood, I sat in a puddle of blood, my hands up to my face, my shoulders shaking. Can't stop the bleeding, why won't the bleeding stop. Red eyes glinting in the darkness. White gloves painted red. _

"Geneviève?" A hand was on my shoulder, a white gloved hand. The man with red eyes and white gloves stared at me with concern, eyes worried. Red eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?" He moved closer, wiping away a tear I hadn't even noticed begin to crawl down my cheek. I drew in a deep breath and stood, turning to face the manor.

"I'm fine." My voice was shaky but at least I could hide the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Could you show me to my room? I need some time." An arm encircled my waist and started to lead up the small set of stairs.

"Bien sûr, ma fleur."

I had been sitting on the bed in my room when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." My response was monotone, it sounded dead. Lizzie stepped inside and immediately ran over to me and jumped onto my bed.

"What's wrong Jenny?" I looked at her in surprise, I thought I had made myself look decent again. "Sebastian told me that something happened and you were quite upset. He sounded worried, and I've never heard him sound worried about anything before, so I came right away. What happened?" I drew in a small breath and turned the ring on my finger around and around until my finger was rather red.

"The roses. I was sitting with him out in the garden and the roses…" My words caught in my throat and I had to pause before continuing. "They reminded me of my mother. You do know why I came to live with you, right, Lizzie?" She nodded rather hastily, as if someone hadn't told her the whole truth. I stood shakily and walked over to the window, looking out to the garden, to the bed of roses. "The night that my mother died, it wasn't an ordinary death. It wasn't peaceful, like you were told, Lizzie. She was killed in front of me. Her blood was everywhere, the floor, my clothes, the walls. Everything was painted that same bloody crimson." I felt her small arm wrap around my waist and I turned around to hug her.

"I'm so sorry Geneviève; I can't believe what that could be like. Do you know who killed her? Have they been caught?" I shook my head sadly.

"No one matches the description that I gave the police. He will probably never be caught." I shivered and turned back to the window, and stared at the figure dressed in black that stood, still as a statue, in the garden. "All I could see of him was his eyes. They were red." Lizzie gasped a bit.

"You couldn't possibly think…" Immediately I shook my head.

"No. He's too kind." She giggled a bit.

"Kind? That's all you have to say about him? You must be completely blind, then." I spun to face her, a blush darkening my cheeks.

"What do you mean by that, Liz?" She giggled and started toward the door.

"We'll be staying here for a few weeks, plenty of time to figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed quickly as we stayed here at the Phantomhive estate. The servants were kind and the food was excellent. I couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was watching me, always watching me. Something that always hovered just a few feet behind me, a constant silent guardian. My leg had again gotten worse and I was mostly confined to my bed. Lizzie often visited, sometimes with Ciel in tow. She talked about him as if he hung the moon each night. Once the serving girl, Mey-Rin came to visit. She was full of smiles and she made me laugh until I nearly cried. I had been getting almost no sleep, the pain keeping me up.

Today has been rather bleak. The weather has taken a turn and the clouds have hung heavy all day, black and bloated with rain. Around noon the rain came pouring down, but stopped quickly. I longed to go outside, I missed the fresh air. Lizzie visited only once, but then a knock at the door came.

"Come in." My voice was small in the big bedroom. The door swung open and Sebastian came in, followed by Mey-Rin who carried a small contraption. She set it down and then bowed quickly, leaving us alone.

"I heard about your health deteriorating, are you doing alright Geneviève?" I never would have expected him to be concerned about me or my health.

"I'm fine." I was tired and felt weaker than a newborn but the pain in my lower body wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"I'm glad." He smiled, and it wasn't the smile I had seen in the previous days, it was a genuine smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, and what," I gestured to the contraption on the floor, "is that?" His lips curled into a slight smirk.

"I thought you would enjoy a bit of fresh air, so I brought this."

He extended a white gloved hand and I took it, letting him pull me up out of the bed sheets. I looked down and, realizing I was still in my nightclothes, blushed slightly.

"Could you give me a moment; I think I should change into something more…appropriate." He nodded and stepped outside my room.

"When you're done, just shout." I shakily got up and with the aid of the furniture around the room, made my way to the dresser without falling over. Out of the dresser I pulled simple clothes, a dark red blouse with black trim, and a black skirt with red trim. I found a pair of boots with rabbit fur lining the inside, and a warm, yet plain, coat. While leaning on the bed for support I clumsily adjusted the clothing until I looked suitable. I stared at my reflection, my face as white as a ghost. I saw what Lizzie meant, I did look like a doll. A doll that had never been painted, white as a ghost.

"I'm decent." I half-shouted. Sebastian re-opened the door and pushed the strange contraption towards me.

"Sit." He gestured to it, and then I realized what the thing was. I had seen old ladies using contraptions of the same sort when I lived in France. It was a wheelchair. I sat down, arranging my skirt and settling my feet unto the footrest. Sebastian, pushing the wheeled chair, deftly closed the door behind us. "Where do you wish to go today, Geneviève?" I pondered this for a moment.

"Take me to your favorite place." He seemed surprised by this, his step faltered for a moment but quickly strengthened again. We passed through the door that would take us to the garden and I craned my neck to see a glimpse of the rose bushes as we turned away from them. A few rays of sun poked through the clouds and hit the still-wet flowers, illuminating the scene. Sebastian stopped under an overhang where a black cat lay basking in one of the sunbeams. He stooped down to pet her and then picked her up gently.

"I just **adore** cats." He smiled and held out the feline. "Do you like cats, Geneviève?" I nodded, a grin spreading across my face I eagerly reached out and he placed her in my arms. The cat looked up at me with amber eyes the same color as mine and mewed. Sebastian chuckled as she rubbed lovingly on my arm. I rubbed her head and she purred loudly, settling herself into a little ball of warmth in my lap.

"I love them." I looked out over the garden, absentmindedly touching her soft fur. "I used to have them at home. Mama and I had three; it was my job to take care of them when I was younger. Two were white with the most adorable green eyes; they were apparently quite rare, according to my mother. But the third was my favorite. I called him Jasper. He had this scar on the right side of his head, only had one eye. He was black with this strange white pattern on his belly. I found him on the streets, mangy and starving, but I loved him more than the expensive cats brought in from some other country." I stopped petting for a moment and she mewed in protest, rubbing up against my still hand. "I miss him." A hand settled on my shoulder and I sighed.

"I've done something to upset you, let's move on from here. Where else would you like to see?" I let the cat climb of my lap and then closed my eyes.

"Surprise me. Take me somewhere amazing." He chuckled and the wheelchair lurched forward abruptly. I felt a drop of rain hit my face and I flinched. _Keep your eyes closed. You can do it._ A ray of light hit my face, the space under my eyelids glowing red.

"I'm afraid that it would be unsafe for us to proceed like this. With your permission, my lady, I would carry you." I nodded. Warm arms lifted me up with ease and settled me into a comfortable position. "If you wish to reach our destination faster I would ask for you to close your eyes."

"Already closed. Surprise me, remember?" I could feel his slight smile even though I couldn't see it. The wind seemed to pick up, Sebastian's gait seemed normal, a lazy lope. The wind slapped my cheeks so instinctively I turned and buried my face in the butler's surprisingly warm chest. He smelled good too, I noted. Like Earl Grey tea and the light scent of roses. It was a nice, comforting scent. _I never would have thought that he would smell so…cultured. If I didn't know better I would say he was wearing perfume. _The wind stopped and there was no movement from the arms or torso that was holding me so tenderly.

"You can open your eyes now." At first my eyes flew open, but the sun was so bright I had to blink away the dark spots that swam over my vision. In front of us was a huge, completely motionless lake. The sun reflected off of its mirror-like surface. The water was blue, the bluest blue that I could ever imagine. Water lilies and reeds covered small patches of it. A small wooden dock was what we were standing on; carefully Sebastian set me down so I could sit on the bone-dry wood.

I laid back and watched the white clouds scuttle across the sky. I hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. The water lilies gave of a slight perfume that wafted through the air and settled on me like mist. I felt my eyelids drooping and I fell asleep there, leaning against the Phantomhive butler, for once without a care in the world.

Chapter Three

I stood in the drive of a well-kept manor, the windows reflecting orange ribbons of the sunset. A tall, lean shadow appeared in one of the windows, standing perfectly, completely still. I felt my body freeze; a strange, unnatural fear crept over me, like a spider weaving a web of dread around me. Another shadow, shorter, appeared next to it, both of them facing me, watching. The pair looked like Sebastian and Ciel, the height seemed right, but something about the way they stood was just so **off. **The manor was different than the Phantomhive Estate, more rigid, less elegant. The main door swung open, and without thinking or any conscious decisions I stepped inside the brightly lit, yet somehow ominous, entry hall. The tall figure I had seen was standing at the top of a short staircase. He was standing alone, the shorter figure nowhere in sight.

"So the mysterious girl finally decides to pay us a visit." His voice was soft, and plain, yet and edge of danger lay under it, like a knife hidden in a pocket. His body coiled and he jumped down, seeming to almost fly, and landed in front of me with a muffled thump. "You're the variable that I never could have planned for." Yellow eyes gleamed at me from under a pair of small, rectangular spectacles. He was tall, taller than Sebastian, with short black hair. He reached out and his gloved hand grazed my cheek. I turned my cheek away and lurched back. He was wrong. He was completely unnatural.

"Wha-who are you?" I breathed out. I was afraid of this man, and I didn't know why.

"Claude Faustus, Trancy butler, at your service." He dipped a light bow. His mouth curved into a slight smirk. "**What **I am, though, is a completely different matter." I shrunk back from him again. The butler glided toward me, and I retreated. If I could get back far enough I could get outside and maybe then I-

My back hit the cold wood of the door, I turned and fumbled with the lock but I couldn't budge it, it was sealed shut. My head and heart and gut were all screaming to **get out**, to run far away from this yellow eyed man and to never, ever set foot in this manor again. A hand touched my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off, but it stuck to me like cement. I turned to face him and pressed against the wood, trying and wishing that I could sink into the door and get out.

"What do you want, let me go!" I screamed as he took me by the shoulders. His face was inches from mine and I could smell his breath. He smelled of death, of death and something far more sinister.

"I want," He leaned in until his forehead was pressed against mine. His breath tickled my ear.

"You." I shivered in disgust. I tried to push him off but he was to strong, his grip was like iron. His fingers dug into my shoulder blades, I would have bruises later.

"You'll never have me." I flinched as his grip grew even tighter. It felt like his fingers were crushing my bones. He stared at me, yellow eyes boring into mine. I let out a cry of pain.

Suddenly my eyes flew open, and someone was shaking me.

"Geneviève, Geneviève, wake up!" Lizzy stood next to my bed and Sebastian's hands rested gently on my shoulders. I was shaking, my hands trembling. Without even thinking I hugged him. I hugged Sebastian and sobbed into his shirt. At first he was still, arms hanging lose by my sides; I guess he wasn't used to being hugged. Carefully he wrapped his arm around me, and patted my head with the other one.

"There there, it's okay." He murmured into my ear. I heard the door open and close quietly, Lizzy must have decided to leave. I moved slightly and pain shot through my shoulder. I cried out and Sebastian immediately let go of me.

"What is it? Have I done something to harm you?" I shook my head and gasped out,

"Shoulder, something wrong," I shrugged off the corner of my night shirt and I heard him inhale sharply. "Is it handprints?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Your shoulder has a bruise in the shape of a handprint, long fingers, narrow palm." I turned.

"Do you know someone named Claude? Yellow eyes? Black hair? He was in my dream" Sebastian's face grew hard with anger.

"Yes. I know of a Claude. Claude Faustus." He straightened himself and dipped into a bow. "I must go and confer with my young master, if you need something I believe Mey-Rin is cleaning near here, she should hear you if you shout. Also, if you hear a loud crash, don't mind it. Mey-Rin can be clumsy." He smiled and then opened and closed my door; I listened until his footsteps disappeared into silence. I laid back, and almost instantly fell asleep again, my brief rest hadn't been the most peaceful.


End file.
